


Betrayer

by WigglingPudding



Series: Once in love, always will be [2]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alpha!Clark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Character Death, Insurgent Batman, Jason shall be the greatest big brother ever, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Bruce, Past Abuse, Protective Batfamily, Regime Superman, Romance, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglingPudding/pseuds/WigglingPudding
Summary: “Come to see how miserable I am, betrayer?” Kal-El glared from behind his prison. The redness of the lights around the prison only made him more intimidating.





	Betrayer

**Author's Note:**

> This story is self-beta'ed. I apologize for any mistakes.

**“If you start to miss me remember I didn’t walk away, you let me go”**

**-Unknown**

* * *

 

“Come to see how miserable I am, betrayer?” Kal-El glared from behind his prison. The redness of the lights around the prison only made him more intimidating.

Batman stood there silently like he always did in his routine of visits. He had been visiting him once a month ever since Superman’s reign ended. Always, the conversation would be one sided, and the only person who spoke was Superman who spat venomous words at him.

His heart ached to see the only one he will ever love so close. Just right there and all he had to do was press a few codes and go through some biometric securities to touch him, to feel him, to love him. But Bruce had to remind himself again and again that he was a betrayer, and betrayer would never help the person he betrayed.

The world was slowly building itself back up, he couldn’t just release people’s deepest fear just because he wanted to touch his husband again.

Yes, husband. Bruce had tried so many times trying to make Superman agree to divorce with him. To ease his poor heart he gave up stitching back together. With a mocking grin, Kal-El refused to let him go, even when he no longer loves Bruce. Their wedding rings had been melted away by Kal-El (because he no longer could control his temper) but Bruce could still feel heavy chains chaining him to Kal-El and preventing him from escaping.

“Bruce”

Said man’s aching heart skipped a beat as he tried so hard not to snap his head up to look at those beautiful blue eyes. He said his name, he was looking at him, his eyes were so full of love and gentleness.

Bruce wanted to believe that those were true but that annoying voice kept taunting and reminding him. Those were not real.

“Bruce, I want to be with you. I want to touch you, to feel you, to love you” Bruce lowered his head, he had wanted those too. “I know you want to too, Bruce. We can do all those. We can love each other again.” Kal-El’s face softened as he pressed a palm against the glass. That expression reminded Bruce so much of the Clark he had lost “Just let me out... I won’t hurt you… Never again, I love you”

Oh how badly he wanted those empty words to be true.

The traitorous voice in his head whispered one word.

Lies.

He knew he would submit to his Alpha if he stayed there longer and listen to his pleas. He couldn’t let that happen, so he turned and walked away.

“Bruce,” Superman said his name like a warning. “BRUCE!” the Alpha growled. “How dare you, betrayer! You love me! You betrayed me!”

This time those words were true. He still loves him, he still betrayed him.

* * *

 

“Master Bruce, I will not continue to tolerate listening to you emptying your stomach every five minutes. Please do get Ms Thompskin immediately”

Not being able to tolerate his constant vomiting and eating odd food (he added maple syrup to his toothpaste, and almost swallowed them if not for Alfred slapping that spoonful of toothpaste and maple syrup off his hand), he called Leslie.

* * *

 

THREE MONTHS

Bruce’s eyes widened as he stared at the report shown on the huge computer screen. He tried to blink, rub his eyes and shake his head, but the report stayed the same with the same result. It was no illusion.

He was three months pregnant with Kal-El’s child.

Leslie sighed as she gave him a sympathetic look.

“I checked three times, Bruce. Three. I’ve never doubted my own research this much”

But Bruce could barely register her or Alfred’s words in the background, still staring at the result. Absentmindedly, he placed a hand on his stomach.

He was pregnant.

“Thank you, Leslie” the billionaire mumbled before cutting the video call.

A sob escaped his lips as he wrapped his stomach with arms filled with scars and old wounds.

At least he got to keep something of Clark even if he’s gone.

His son would be fatherless, yes, but he would never be loveless. Bruce would love this child with the love of two parents, he would raise this child with so much love and care that Alfred would forever be proud of.

“Oh Bruce” Alfred’s British accent was comforting, the gentle arms around him were as well.

“Alfred” he sobbed as he smiled and cried “You’re going to be a grandfather, Alfred” followed by a short wet laughter.

“Shall I be the doting grandfather or the coolest grandfather who likes to dress up as a butler?”

“Both”

* * *

 

‘Batman retired?!’ was on the front page of the entire world’s newspaper.

“You’re really passing the mantle to me..?” Jason lowered the cowl he was given and stared wide-eyed at his stepfather.

“Yes, Jason. You may still be a little too reckless, but you are ready” Bruce tilted his head high, obviously proud of his son. “Besides, I do not think I can fit into the bat suit anymore” he laughed as he placed his arms around his stomach.

“Oh please are you giving it to be me just because you’ve gotten old and fat and could-“ Jason stopped and his eyes would have widened more if possible as he stared at his stomach. Connecting the dots together in his head. “Oh god, don’t tell me you’re..”

“Yes, pregnant” Bruce helpfully finished his sentence.

“I am going to have another brother?!” Tim stood up from his chair so quickly the chair fell backwards.

“ Yes, Tim. You’re getting another brother” the smile on Tim’s face only made Bruce even happier with his pregnancy.

“I am so going to be the godmother, aren’t I?” Barbara really could spin around the Batcave in her wheelchair happily right now.

The happy atmosphere did not last long though.

“With his child. It is him, right?” the cowl in Jason’s hands was now forgotten. “You’re pregnant with Kal-El’s child”

“Clark” Bruce corrected him. “I am pregnant with Clark Kent’s child”

“Bruce..” Red Hood hesitated at first but dropped the cowl in order to pull the older man into his arms. Bruce relaxed into the arms and the smell of a familiar alpha. His family. “I swear, Bruce, I fucking swear that I will protect you and the little one from that bastard. He will never lay a finger on you again, he will not even have a glance at the little one. I will make sure to send him to the phantom zone if he did, even if it kills me”

Bruce tightened his grip on his son and smiled as he buried his nose into Jason’s neck.

“Stop stealing all the spotlight, Jason! If you’re dragging THE Superman into the Phantom Zone, you ain’t doing it alone!” Barbara growled.

“Both of you will need my brain and talent as well” Tim huffed. And the three of them started yelling at each other. The topic of the argument for some reason turned to who will be naming the unborn baby.

Bruce silently wiped away the tears streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

 

FOUR MONTHS

“Father?” Damien hesitated near the door, not sure if he should enter the room or stay outside even though he was given permission to enter by his father.

“Come in, Damien” Bruce gestured him into the visiting room.

The alpha sniffed the air, and the instinct to protect a pregnant omega increased.

Bruce reached for his youngest son and dragged him by the hand to sit beside him on the couch.

Damien had betrayed him before. He had killed his oldest son, had followed Superman’s footsteps, had taken thousands of lives and had insulted Bruce more ways than a son should never have. But Bruce forgave him because it was Bruce who had betrayed him first when he was a small child trying to gain his father’s approval, it was an accident as he knew Damien loved and looked up to Dick more than Bruce, Superman had been more of a father figure to him more than Bruce and Damien never meant any of those mean insults he had thrown at Bruce.

He deserved more than an ignorant father. So Bruce tried his best to lessen Damien’s punishment, tried to beg for forgiveness from his son, tried to mend the relationship between them slowly and made his mission to be the best father Damien for once could be proud of.

“Damien, give me your hands”

Damien obeyed and gasped when his hands were placed on the small but visible bump on Bruce’s stomach.

“F-Father…” his son blinked his wide eyes at him.

“You’re going to be a big brother, Damien” the older man’s eyes softened when he saw happiness, surprise and fear in the young man’s eyes.

“I-I… I will have a small sibling” Damien mumbled in disbelief.

“Yes, my son. And when you’re finally out of the prison in ten months more, you will be added to the duty list of taking care of your young sibling pup. That includes diaper changing, no exceptions”

“Diaper changing?! Such simple task could be given to Todd. He’s smart enough to know how to do that”

They stayed in silence, feeling the warmth of Bruce’s stomach and the faint heartbeat of the unborn child.

“After the child is born, stop coming to visit me” that alarmed Bruce and was about to question it but was stopped by the younger man. “I don’t want their first sight of me to be a prisoner in prison” Damien held his head high “I want them to see me as the most capable brother among all those bird brains”

Bruce promised he would wait for Damien to go home. He was already waiting.

* * *

 

The Omega watched as the Sun slowly set and disappearing behind those mountains and fields of corns and wheat. The air was fresher and better here than Gotham, but he already missed the familiar musty smell of his Gotham. Rubbing his hand on his stomach became a habit when he was lost in his thought.

If only this world did not tilt sideward after what happened to their Flash, things would have been a little different.

Diana would have won the title ‘Godmother’ and defeat any who wished to challenge her for that title. She would have vowed to teach her godchild every possible way to knock out a foul man. His child would have a princess as their godmother. But that would never happen. Diana was locked somewhere in Themyscira, serving the rest of her life in that isolation prison.

Hal would have been the most annoying uncle of all. Trying to shape his child into mini-Hal in order to be the ‘perfect specimen’. He would also have been the most reliable uncle, who would keep reminding his child to keep his head up and be proud of himself. But that did not happen, Hal had surrendered himself to the Green Lantern Corp and was somewhere in the universe, far away.

Arthur would have been that awkward uncle who could easily make his child cry without even trying with his intimidating looks and posture. He would then try very hard to cheer his child up again using any means even persuasions.

And .. Clark.

Clark would be the most doting father of all. Following his child everywhere and growl at any threats that come even one mile towards his baby. Clark would make silly faces to keep his child entertained, would sing him to sleep and willing to read five story books to them every night. Would kiss them on the forehead, cheeks and nose goodnight and tuck them into bed. Would wrap his arms around Bruce and tell him how thankful he was to Bruce for bringing this bundle of happiness to him. Would kiss, love and cherish him. Would..

Bruce swallowed down a whimper.

Clark Kent was dead, his Clark was dead. There’s only Kal-El who was a stranger to him with the same face as his dead husband.

He tried to convince that to himself every day.

“Oh Bruce..” Martha stepped out of the house and placed the most comfortable blanket around him. He ignored the fact that it smelled so much like Clark. “You’ll catch a cold if you stay out here too long. Come on in, I made hot chocolate”

“… with maple syrup ?” the soon to be grandmother laughed.

“Oh yes, with lots and lots of maple syrup”

It was the sweetest hot chocolate he ever tasted. Figuratively and literally.

* * *

 

“Push, Bruce. You have to push harder or the baby won’t make it!” Leslie yelled, gripping on Bruce’s ankles harder.

“I” Bruce gasped in pain “AM.PUSHING!” followed by screams of pain and agony.

Jason was there to be his alpha, lending him his hand to hold (to crush) and kept whispering encouraging words into Bruce as he gently combed his hair.

His instinct kept screaming for his right alpha. For his mate, for Clark. But he would rather die than letting Kal-El be in the same room with his child when he was this vulnerable.

“I can see the head, Bruce. Keep pushing, you’re doing it. Harder!”

After another twenty minutes of screams, pushing and pain, the baby’s cry was loud and clear for everyone in the mansion to hear. Their little angel has arrived.

“Bruce..” Leslie sobbed happily as she wrapped the small fragile being into the prepared blanket. “Bruce, your son is beautiful”

The Omega happily received the bundle of joy into his arms.

The same untameable curly hair as his father, and those oh so bright blue orbs. The perfect carbon copy of his alpha.

“Oh, my dear Jonathan.. my Jonathan Richard Wayne. Welcome to the Wayne family, my son”

“It’s a boy!” Jason yelled as he ran towards the drawing room to inform everyone. “His name is Jonathan Richard Wayne and he’s fucking adorable and tiny!”

Once again, the Wayne mansion was filled with warmth and happiness.

* * *

 

Damien came home when Jon turned four months old, immediately he rushed out of the car to meet his new little brother.

“What is this small creature, father?” Damien stared in disbelief at the weak creature in his arms. He refused to move from the same position his father had forced him to in order to hold the baby. Afraid any small movement he made would such the fragile creature.

“He’s your younger brother, Damien.”

“Hmph, clearly I will have to protect this tiny creature since no one in this house is more capable than me”

Had Damien not be holding little Jon the brothers would have argued with each other.

* * *

 

Bruce cooed at the six months old baby in his arms. Grinning along when Jon laughed as hard as a baby could as he pressed himself closer to Bruce’s chest. Time seemed to go so fast that his little baby was now bigger and started teething already.

Jon made a noise, nibbling on the billionaire’s shirt as small chubby hand tugged it.

“Little Jon hungry already, hm?”

Shifting his baby in his arm carefully, he tugged his shirt down (with very wide collar cutting) to his chest and held Jon closer to his chest to feed him.

“Bruce” Barbara pushed herself into his study room. He hummed in response without looking away from his angel. “Kal-El is getting restless”

His muscle tensed at the mention of that name. He had stopped visiting Kal-El when he found out he was pregnant, afraid the self-proclaimed Lord would notice the differences and find out what Bruce was trying to hide.

“Why would he be? Shouldn’t he be happier that I stop showing up my face?” He winced when he felt Jon bit him slightly with his first tooth while sucking but he ignored the pain.

“He’s been demanding to see you. Wanting answers why are you not coming anymore”

Bruce scoffed. Surely Kal-El said more than that. Adding a few more insults like calling him a coward.

“You know why I can’t”

“He’s getting more demanding when you’re not there” the redhead sighed tiredly as she shook her head. “The guards could only tolerate this much amount of angry screams.”

“Then tell him I’m dead.” Jon pulled away with a yawn.

“What?” There’s no need to look to know that Beta was gaping at him.

“Tell him I’m dead. I’m sure he’ll shut up”

“But Bruce... That’s going to-“

“He’ll be fine without me” Baby Wayne burped as the Omega patted his back. “He is fine without me” he corrected himself.

Barbara hesitated before nodding tiredly.

“If you’re so sure”

* * *

 

“One more step, baby bird. Come on!” Tim clapped his hand with eyes watching like a hawk as Jon practised walking towards his brother. With wobbly steps, he arrived and collapse upon his brother with a gleeful smile. “You did it, baby bird! You walked ten steps!”

“Tell me you get that, Todd” Damien asked the eldest, who scoffed.

“Of course I did. I’m not that stupid” Bruce hummed as he leant closer from Jason’s shoulder.

“Oh Jason, you didn’t turn the recorder on”

“…”

“I should have know better than to trust a birdbrain!”

“Say that again, little brat!”

“Birdbrain!”

“That’s it. Come here!”

Bruce and Alfred chuckled softly as the two grown up (boys) ran around chasing each other from the drawing room and out the window to the garden.

Barbara hesitated to speak.

* * *

 

“Mama! Mama” two years old Jon squealed when he saw his favourite brothers coming home with cookies and ice cream in their arms. “Down! Down!”

Bruce willingly placed the boy down to let him run to his brothers. Seriously, his boys are doting the youngest too much, even more than himself.

“Bruce” Barbara gripped on his hand, dragging him away from the boys to speak to him privately.

“Is something wrong, Barb?” the Omega asked as soon as they were alone.

“Please let him see that you’re okay”

There was no need to speak of the name to know who Barbara was referring to. His heart ached like there the wounds were still fresh remembering that man. He had missed and yearned for that man terribly but not once had he submitted to his wants. Jon’s presence helped him more to forget that desire.

“He stopped eating and sleeps less. Invulnerable or not sooner or later his body will break down. He’s not bathing under the sunlight anymore, Bruce. He’s not invulnerable right now”

He bit his lower lips, trying to imagine Kal-El with sunken cheeks and darker eye bags. Sitting in his prison of isolation with no visitors since Bruce was the only one willing to visit him.

“Or at least let me tell him that you’re alive” Barbara begged desperately.

For three years and four months, he had been doing very well not to get on his helicopter and jump out into the prison to see Kal-El. But the image of Kal-El so vulnerable and not filled with rage broke any determination to stay away from the man forever.

“Okay”

* * *

 

The Omega blinked away the tears as he stared at the back of the man he barely recognise. Looking so weak, so small and so hopeless when he was once so proud, so strong and full of determination. Kal-El sat on the floor with his back pressed against the glass, his head buried in his arms and made no noise at all.

God, Kal-El was not supposed to act like that if Bruce died. He should be happy. He should be trying to break free because Bruce would no longer be there to stop him.

He opened his mouth and when no words came out, he closed it back. Then repeated the motion again three times more before pinching himself to at least get him to make noise again.

“ Kal-El” he tried softly but the figure did not move. He tried again. “Kal-El” that got a groan from the man.

“Stop making me hear your voice outside of my head, Bruce” the way Kal-El said his name sounded so much like the Clark he knew.

“Turn around, Ka-“ Bruce bit down his tongue. “Turn around, Clark”

Slowly the Alpha turned his head. Beautiful but tired eyes met his own. He gasped.

“B-Bruce..?” Clark got to his feet so fast for a second Bruce thought his superpower was back. “Is that really you, Bruce..?” He pressed his palm so hard onto the glass the Omega was afraid it would break.

“Yes, Clark. I’m here”

“Y-You’re not going to disappear again right? This time it is really you right?” A broken sob escaped the man’s lips. Isolation in a prison for so long could do so much damage to a man. Bruce had been there, and Alfred had saved him.

“No, Clark. I’m alive. I’m not going to disappear”

“Oh Bruce..” Clark pressed his forehead against the glass surface. “Bruce I’m so sorry. Forgive me, please. I am sorry, please don’t-“ he fell to his knees “-please don’t disappear again. Don’t leave me again. I’ll do anything! I’ll even rot in his prison forever if I could keep seeing you again. Just don’t leave me... Don’t tell me you’re dead, never!”

“I…” Bruce felt like he owned Clark at least an explanation for doing this to him. He told himself not to, but Clark’s eyes looked so honest that Bruce was referring him as Clark again instead of the cold hearted Kal-El.  “I.. was pregnant”

The pregnant silence was uncomfortable between them.

“I-I see… congratulation” Clark lowered his head, obviously thought that Bruce had moved on from him with another alpha.

“I was pregnant with your child” Bruce added.

The prisoner looked up with wide eyes and gaping mouth.

“M-My child..? I..” he pushed himself away from the glass trying to digest the information. “I am a father..?” Clark turned his back to Bruce. The Omega couldn’t see him, but it was obvious he was crying with how his shoulders were shaking. “What’s their name?”

“Jonathan” Bruce pushed down the urge to cry as well. “His name is Jonathan Richard Wayne”

If Clark noticed his last name was not included in their child’s name, he did not mention it.

“How old is he?” but he was answered with silence. Bruce refused to give him too much information about their child. Who would if their husband was a criminal who ruled the world once with fear and kill anyone who opposed him. “Will I ever meet him?” It was a wishful thinking. After what he had done to Bruce, to the world and to himself, there was no way he would ever meet his angel.

Bruce hesitated to answer.

“Someday,” he said finally after a long painful silence. “Someday you will”

And Clark cried and cried while Bruce left to cry alone as well.

Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow congratulations! You did not push the back button and kept reading till the end despite my bad writing. Did I mention that English is not my first language so it's not the greatest fic with bombastic words. Nah, I'm not that good. Anyway. Might add part 3 (Clark's view and maybe a scene where he finally meets his son). MAYBE  
> And okay, the plot sucks, but I am bad at everything. I mean, look at my life.  
> Anyway thanks for reading till the end!


End file.
